Meine Schöne Soldat Mädchen(My Lovely Soldier Girl)
by undeadArtist666
Summary: America's younger sister has started coming to meetings. Fun, right? Well, she's not as bad as you'd think! Will she join the Axis? Join the Allies? Or remain neutral? Will her new crush get her in trouble? Rated T for language. I own nothing but my OC!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Welcome to my first Hetalia fanfic! This little idea came from my recent obsession with the anime, so enjoy!**

* * *

It was late September in New York, a meeting of the countries and nations being held here for the first time in two years. As usual, Germany was trying to start the meeting.

Having had enough of the arguments and nonsense, he slammed his fist on the table. "Everyone QUIET!"

Once everyone was quiet and seated, Germany began the meet.

It droned on...

 _ **Thump, thump, thump.**_

And on...

 _ **Thump, thump, thump.**_

And when the meeting was finally about to end...

 _ **BOOM!**_

The doors to the meeting room slammed open and an unfamiliar figure walked in, clad in American BDUs that seemed a bit big on the small frame.

All eyes went to the newcomer, confusion written all on their faces.

All except America, who had a goofy smile on his face. "Hey, you finally made it!"

The hyper blonde hopped up and rushed to the newcomer, throwing an arm around their small shoulders.

"AMERICA! Who is this?! Why are they interrupting the meeting?!" Germany was demanding answers, not sounding to happy.

America simply replied. "This is my younger sister! She'll be joining us at meetings from now on!"

The room erupted with echoes of things like "Sister?!" "Is she a country?!" and things like that.

The newcomer removed the uniform cap, allowing her loose sandy-colored bun freedom. She looked up at the staring countries and smiled widely and adjusted the sunglasses she was wearing.

"My name is Ellie Justice-Jones, better known as the State of West Virginia. It's nice to meet all of ya."


	2. Chapter 2

**Ellie's POV**

The meeting went quite well, aside from my presence causing a tiny distraction.

Here's what I gathered from everyone I met:

Italy seems a bit childish, sweet guy if you ask me.

Japan is the silent type.

England, or Iggy as bro calls him, is a bit stuck-up but I don't think he's that bad.

France seems a bit too pervy and flirty for my liking.

China...not really sure what to say about him, but he's a great artist.

Then there's Germany...he didn't seem to happy with me or bro after I showed up, just kept staring at me like I was some wild creature. He seemed to be more of the serious and organized type, also looked like he had a rough morning and I made it worse...oops...

"Sis! Hey, meeting's over! Hellloooo! Earth to sis!"

I was snapped out of my thoughts by Alfred waving his hand in front of my face.

"Wait...what? It's over?" I asked as I stood up.

A lot of the others had already left, leaving me and everyone I had mentioned previously.

"Yeah, and you seemed a bit out of it...we're you nervous?"

I scoffed. "Nah, I was just thinking..."

Bro raised an eyebrow at me, causing me to sigh in defeat.

"Fine, I was a _tiiiiiny_ bit nervous...especially after just meeting everyone!"

"It's alright, sis, you'll get over it." Alfred said as he put an arm around me. "Plus I saw you staring at Germany over there most of the meeting~"

I felt my face heat up as I blushed. "No I wasn't!"

"You totally were!"

I puffed my cheeks in annoyance and put my uniform cap back on. "No...and I'm not wearing this thing next meeting..."

I started to leave and heard bro start telling the other Allies how I had a crush on Germany...that annoying pain...as soon as I can, the Jones is coming off my name. I'll only be Ellie Justice, Ellie Justice-Jones just doesn't fit.

But the crush thing...Alfred has to be crazier than what he seems to think I'd have a crush on Germany.

Or...do I?


	3. Chapter 3

Munich, Germany.

That's where the next meeting was being held and, just like last time, I was late. I had just arrived that morning with bro, who left me asleep in his car.

Jerk...

When I had woke up, I remembered the meeting and rushed out of the car. I ran into the building where the meeting was being held and looked myself over in a hallway mirror: my hair was a mess, I was paler than usual, and it was obvious that I had just woke up. With a sigh I ran my fingers through my sandy blonde hair to brush it out, then got my sunglasses out of my jacket pocket and put them on.

I didn't wear that damn uniform like last time. This time my outfit consisted of a denim jacket, my white tanktop, a clean pair of skinny jeans, and cleaned up, polished black combat boots that I rarely wore. It was way more comfortable and actually fit me better, I wouldn't have it any other way.

After looking myself over one more time I headed to the meeting room and saw the door was opened slightly. I peeked in and saw everyone from last time, but there were two more that I hadn't seen at the last meeting. I slowly pushed the door open and immediately gained the attention of the now quiet room. Germany didn't look happy about it.

"You're late again!"

I put my hands up in self defense. "Blame my brother, he left me in the car while I was asleep. His fault, not mine."

Germany sighed. "Just take a seat..."

I did as told, sitting between me brother and someone who looked similar to him except this guy was holding a polar bear. He seemed shy and moved away from me a bit, but I just turned to him and smiled.

"You don't have to move away, I don't bite."

The guy nodded and sat in his original position as Germany cleared his throat to get everyone's attention again.

"Now that you're here, we need to know what to call you."

I was confused. "Call me?"

Italy nodded. "Yeah, like a nickname! You don't see us saying United States of America or Great Britain, do you?"

I crossed my arms. "Well, you have a point there...I guess just call me Ellie. It's my human name, after all."

Before Italy could respond, Germany cut back in. "Ellie it is, then. Now back to the meeting."

 _ **~End of the meeting~**_

I stretched and stood as the room started to clear out, leaving me with the Axis and Allies. Everyone was having their own little conversations, leaving me out of place. I saw one guy standing next to the window and decided to say hello.

"Hi. Russia, was it?"

He looked at me, having to look down slightly because of my height. Everyone was now staring in fear as a terrifying aura surrounded Russia. I just smiled and held my hand out for him to shake.

"I'm not afraid of you. I wanted to come properly introduce myself since you weren't at the last meeting. My name's Ellie Justice-Jones, the state of West Virginia. It's nice to meet you."

Russia stared for a moment, then smiled and patted my head as his scary aura disappeared. "Adorable little sunflower, it's hard to believe you're sister to America."

He just left the room after that, leaving the rest of the Allies and Axis confused.

Britain approached me then. "How did you manage to get him to be nice so quickly?"

I just smiled. "My state is known for our kindness and hospitality, as well as our strength in family. Treat others kind like family and everyone will get along just fine. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to talk with Canada."

I walked away from the now silent Brit and walked through the building with Canada, who seemed happy that someone actually acknowledged his existence.

One thing was in my mind, though...

Bro had volunteered me to train with Germany for a month...


	4. Chapter 4

PLEASE READ

THIS STORY IS GOING TO BE REDONE! IT WILL BE TAKEN DOWN AFTER I GET THE FIRST CHAPTER OF THE NEW VERSION UPLOADED!

THE FIRST CHAPTER WILL REMAIN THE SAME, BUT ANY ERRORS I FIND WILL BE FIXED!

THANKS FOR READING!


End file.
